


Shrinking The Curve

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chubby Azula, Weight Gain, weight loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: When Azula sees an old portrait of herself she realizes that she needs to lose weight.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Stories featuring Feeding and weight gain and fat admiration kink





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try something new and do a weight loss fanfiction.

A stuffed and well pampered princess sat lounging and languidly tapping her fingers against her generously plush middle while she waited for her next meal to arrive. She was surrounded by plates. Stacks upon more stacks of them. Over the years she'd grown spoiled and large. She couldn't say exactly when her belly begun to curve and soften. But as more time passed she had grown to fill her chair entirely until its armrests became discomforts that dug into her excess bulk. And with even more time she began spill over and out of her chair. She began to find that her gut was beginning to become a problem. She was starting to have trouble doing the simple things like reaching for her next morsel. She took a deep breath and heaved herself forward until she manages to get her hands on a drumstick. Soon she was going to have to start asking her servants for assistance.

The princess sat back in her chair and clasped her hands atop her massive middle. It was growing plusher every day. This was a habit she picked up a few hundred pounds ago. Sitting back and waiting for her meal to settle. And by the time it did she would've ready for her next feast. Such lavish meals combined with so little activity had her belly spreading its reach in no time. She had grown from slim to plump and then to fat. And after that she ballooned some more.

Huffing the whole time the princess struggled to free herself from the chair and stand. After a lot of heaving and squirming Azula was on her feet. Her face was red with the effort. She couldn't remember the last time she had left the table. But for the first time her servants failed to keep up with her demands for more food. So she would have to confront them directly. She only took a few steps and she was already breathless. She knew that she was terribly out of shape. But she hadn't realized it was this bad. It takes her much longer than it should have to waddle across the room. And even longer to make it into the hallway. Every now and then she stopped to catch her breath. Her stomach heaved in and out while she fought to catch her breath. Before then she never considered putting a halt to her endless stream of meals.

"Oh hi Azula! You finally left the table! How long has it been now?" Tylee asked. The red on Azula's face was no longer only from the task of walking.

"Yes I'm up. I have to tell the servants to hurry up and bring me my food." The princess explained.

If Azula wasn't misinterpreting she'd say that Tylee looked disappointed or sad. "Well okay. I'll let Zuko know that you're up for now."

The princess answered with a nod that emphasized her collection of chins. She watched Tylee go off to find Zuko. Azula set off herself but with much slower progress. She had to pause again a few more times but she was finally at the end of the hall. That left her with only two to go. She groaned at the thought of it. This was the most exercise that she had gotten in years. Her tummy trembles and shakes as she continued her journey. The vibrations of her heavy footsteps drew attention from several passing servants. Much to her embarrassment one of them had the gull to pop their head out of a room to stare. She was beginning to realize why she didn't leave the kitchen. She vowed to never leave it again after this. 

She stopped again on the middle of the hall. At least that time there were portraits to stare at while she waited for her breathing to even out. She stared at Sozin's portrait. And then at Ozai's. She couldn't imagine how it must be for him in there. The meals must be few and far between. Next to Ozai's portrait was her mother's. And next to that was Iroh's. She shuffled further down the hall. But only far enough to see Zuko's image. And then she spots the one next to it. She almost didn't recognize the girl depicted. Her figure was so slight and lithe. And her face was proud and confident. Without thinking the princess held a hand to her tummy as it was now in its full and bloated state. She was nothing like the person in the portrait. She wasn't anything like she used to be. 

In those days she was a deadly force. She could shower anyone with fire and lightning. As things were now she couldn't even lift an arm quickly. She did kind of miss firenending. She frowned and ran her hand over her belly. What she could reach of its curving and folding expanse anyways. Her belly rumbled. But for the first time she ignores it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Azula!" Tylee greeted "I haven't seen you walk so far in a while."

"We haven't seen her walk at all Tylee." Mai said.

Azula frowned and replied "well I am here now. What of it?" Walking around was never such a big deal before she didn't know why it suddenly was. But with her friends giving her less than secretive glances at her belly she began to figure it out.

"So what has you up and about?" Tylee smiled.

"Did the kitchen finally run out of food?" Mai guessed. It was a good guess. Such a good guess that it made the Azula grumpier than the moment before the remark.

"Maybe I want a break from food." The princess replied. She wasn't exactly ready to tell them she was starting to feel insecure.

"You?" Mai asked. This was the first time she has heard Mai laugh since they met. "taking a break from food?" Azula's face went red when Mai jabbed her belly.

"Yes well I'm not hungry at the moment." The princess replied. Mai's puzzled look would have hilarious if the cause of it wasn't the idea of her trying to eat less.

"Okay why are you really not eating? You heard that we had better food didn't you?" Mai asked.

"No. I just wanted to leave the kitchen." she insisted. She needed the exercise and she was embarrassed to say that it tired her out like a full firebending workout used to.

Mai laughed. "Now I know that you're lying. You'd never leave the kitchen willingly. This is enough proof." She took a handful of the princess' excessively overflowing midsection. "You're going to be back at the table as soon as you can waddle your way there."

"Aww don't make fun of her." Tylee spoke up. Azula thought that it was in her defense until she spoke a second time. "Its not her fault that she's gotten so fat." Tylee gave the princess' belly a few pats. It swayed and wobbled well after Tylee's hand retracted.

"Then whose fault is it? Nobody forced her to eat that much. She's been stuffing herself since she got home." Mai countered. It was spoken more like the statement of a fact than an insult. Guiltily and begrudgingly Azula admitted privately that it was true. Since her breakdown she hadn't been the same. There was an emptiness that she filled with food. Food was warm when nothing else warmed her. Food was also comfort when no one else would offer it to her. Worse yet was that at one point. A point before it became excessive and suffocating her own softness was warmth and comfort too. She put her hands on her soft hips. "What of it?"

Tylee giggled "are you" she stopped for a beat "trying to go on a diet?"

The princess blushed again. "So what if am?"

"Oh man!" Mai laughed. She actually laughed. Azula's face was about as red as her robes. "That's great."

"Come on Mai don't tease her." Tylee said for a second time. That Tylee had to defend her was doubly embarrassing. "I'll help you lose weight if you want." 

"You will?" She asked. This caused Mai to cackle louder. Her predicament must have been completely mortifying if it made Mai laugh like that.

A gentle hand touched the princess' prominent belly. "Of course I will. If you want that." She moves her hand up and down caressing the large curve. 

"I want that." The princess decided.


	3. Chapter 3

The princess had been at it for about a week but she still didn't feel any smaller then before. On the other hand even though she couldn't be quite sure, she could swear that it was getting just slightly easier to move about. She noticed that she didn't become breathless after walking for just a few minutes. In fact the princess could now walk down the hall before feeling slightly winded. It also didn't leave her as breathless to stand up from chairs. But her stomach rumbled constantly. It was begging her for the steady supply of food that it was being cut off from. It didn't help that Tylee and Mai were helping themselves to seconds. She very much wanted another plate but her requests were denied each time. It seemed as though Tylee or Mai made a point to inform the kitchen staff that their princess was on a diet. She frowned even the food she did get to eat tasted blander and less appetizing. Without thinking the princess began rubbing up and down the extensive curve of her belly. It didn't feel any smaller but it didn't feel stuffed and taunt either. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this empty. But there was another sensation and it took Azula a minute to process that it was actually a fairly good sensation. It wasn't that there was a new feeling. It was actually about a feeling that wasn't there anymore. The ache of a mercilessly overfed gut was no longer there. She didn't feel like her meal was pinning her down. She brought her rubbing hand to a stop at the top of her belly's curve.

"She's not begging for an extra plate this time." Mai commented.

"I don't beg." Azula replied.

"You do when food is involved." Mai returned.

Azula folded her arms. She tried to think of another retort that wasn't dumbly similar to "do not." She wasn't able to settle on one before Tylee said "see you're making progress." The princess who was as tightly stuffed into her chair as ever was inclined to disagree. "And speaking of progress Sokka has a few exercises for you to try."

A few years ago the idea of a good workout would have thrilled her. But now she felt a mounting sense of doom. The chair creaked beneath her weight when she began her efforts to rise up from it. Tylee and Mai didn't help her. They watched her shift and struggle with a belly that quivered during the entire attempt to stand. When she finally managed to do it Mai began a slow clap. She was joined by Tylee and a few daring servants. Azula's face turned the color of her robes. Her puffy cheeks were already red from the effort to stand. Embarrassment made her waddle to the door faster than it would have been. That was the fastest she left a room since her belly had ballooned out. "You're really working hard today!" Tylee gave her delighted remark.

"With the right motivation anything is possible." Azula grumbled with her teeth gritted together. And humiliation was motivation.

The fitness room was on the fourth floor and getting to it was going to be a workout of its own. Azula was exhausted just looking up such a huge flight. "Go on!" Tylee encouraged her.

"I'll meet you guys upstairs. See you in an hour." Mai openly stared at the princess' gut. "If she can even make it there." There was unconcealed doubt in her voice.

Azula took a deep breath and with one hand on her middle she put her first foot on the first step. It must have been years since she attempted to climb one flight of stairs and they were expecting her to get to floor four. She was becoming more confident in her inkling that this was the workout for the day and that if she made it to the forth floor she would get extra exercise. Her climb was noisy and her gait was awkward each time her foot came down there was a thump. Tylee felt the ground vibrate beneath the hefty princess. Azula hated every moment of this it was tiresome. Her lungs were on fire and not in a powerful firebender way but in a pathetic and out of shape way. Every step she took had her belly rippling and wobbling. The jiggles made when she walked left her feeling as fat as she'd grown. This was significantly worse. She paused for a break she must have been at least halfway up by then. But one look down and she realized that she was only a quarter of the way up and she still has to do this two more times after. She groaned at the realization that this goal was not going to come as easily to her as firebending once did.

"You're doing great!" Tylee exclaimed. She snuggled her face into Azula's back. Her arms squeezed her middle she was only just able to wrap them all the way around. A few days ago she might not have been able to. The princess carries on. Jiggly step after jiggly step until she was panting a on the second floor. She wanted to sit down. "Do you need a break?" She was too winded to answer so she settled for nodding and sitting down. She knew that it was a mistake as soon as she had done it. She would worry about that struggle momentarily. For now she relaxed under Tylee's touch.


	4. Chapter 4

The princess had been at it for about a week but she still didn't feel any smaller then before. On the other hand even though she couldn't be quite sure, she could swear that it was getting just slightly easier to move about. She noticed that she didn't become breathless after walking for just a few minutes. In fact the princess could now walk down the hall before feeling slightly winded. It also didn't leave her as breathless to stand up from chairs. But her stomach rumbled constantly. It was begging her for the steady supply of food that it was being cut off from. It didn't help that Tylee and Mai were helping themselves to seconds. She very much wanted another plate but her requests were denied each time. It seemed as though Tylee or Mai made a point to inform the kitchen staff that their princess was on a diet. She frowned even the food she did get to eat tasted blander and less appetizing. Without thinking the princess began rubbing up and down the extensive curve of her belly. It didn't feel any smaller but it didn't feel stuffed and taunt either. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this empty. But there was another sensation and it took Azula a minute to process that it was actually a fairly good sensation. It wasn't that there was a new feeling. It was actually about a feeling that wasn't there anymore. The ache of a mercilessly overfed gut was no longer there. She didn't feel like her meal was pinning her down. She brought her rubbing hand to a stop at the top of her belly's curve.

"She's not begging for an extra plate this time." Mai commented.

"I don't beg." Azula replied.

"You do when food is involved." Mai returned.

Azula folded her arms. She tried to think of another retort that wasn't dumbly similar to "do not." She wasn't able to settle on one before Tylee said "see you're making progress." The princess who was as tightly stuffed into her chair as ever was inclined to disagree. "And speaking of progress Sokka has a few exercises for you to try."

A few years ago the idea of a good workout would have thrilled her. But now she felt a mounting sense of doom. The chair creaked beneath her weight when she began her efforts to rise up from it. Tylee and Mai didn't help her. They watched her shift and struggle with a belly that quivered during the entire attempt to stand. When she finally managed to do it Mai began a slow clap. She was joined by Tylee and a few daring servants. Azula's face turned the color of her robes. Her puffy cheeks were already red from the effort to stand. Embarrassment made her waddle to the door faster than it would have been. That was the fastest she left a room since her belly had ballooned out. "You're really working hard today!" Tylee gave her delighted remark.

"With the right motivation anything is possible." Azula grumbled with her teeth gritted together. And humiliation was motivation.

The fitness room was on the fourth floor and getting to it was going to be a workout of its own. Azula was exhausted just looking up such a huge flight. "Go on!" Tylee encouraged her.

"I'll meet you guys upstairs. See you in an hour." Mai openly stared at the princess' gut. "If she can even make it there." There was unconcealed doubt in her voice.

Azula took a deep breath and with one hand on her middle she put her first foot on the first step. It must have been years since she attempted to climb one flight of stairs and they were expecting her to get to floor four. She was becoming more confident in her inkling that this was the workout for the day and that if she made it to the forth floor she would get extra exercise. Her climb was noisy and her gait was awkward each time her foot came down there was a thump. Tylee felt the ground vibrate beneath the hefty princess. Azula hated every moment of this it was tiresome. Her lungs were on fire and not in a powerful firebender way but in a pathetic and out of shape way. Every step she took had her belly rippling and wobbling. The jiggles made when she walked left her feeling as fat as she'd grown. This was significantly worse. She paused for a break she must have been at least halfway up by then. But one look down and she realized that she was only a quarter of the way up and she still has to do this two more times after. She groaned at the realization that this goal was not going to come as easily to her as firebending once did.

"You're doing great!" Tylee exclaimed. She snuggled her face into Azula's back. Her arms squeezed her middle she was only just able to wrap them all the way around. A few days ago she might not have been able to. The princess carries on. Jiggly step after jiggly step until she was panting a on the second floor. She wanted to sit down. "Do you need a break?" She was too winded to answer so she settled for nodding and sitting down. She knew that it was a mistake as soon as she had done it. She would worry about that struggle momentarily. For now she relaxed under Tylee's touch.


	5. Chapter 5

"You made it further than last time!" Tylee exclaimed.

Azula was too tired to get any sense of achievement. She struggled to catch her breath. She only made it to floor two and they were expecting her to be able to get to the training room and use it. She was on her 4th day of trying to make it to the third floor and she was only making a little more progress each time. She rested her hands on her knees to the extent that she could with her belly sagging so heavily forward. The princess stared up at the remaining flight of stairs. She vowed to make it to the third floor this time. Tylee followed her as she slowly made her way up the final set of stairs by the time she reached the top she was ready to fall over. Her face was red and she was panting at a rate she never had before but she was at the top of the stairs then and then the palace fitness room.

"I'll go get Sokka and tell him that you finally made it." Tylee said. Azula was breathing too heavily to provide a real reply. Tylee smiled and gave the princess' belly a squish. "It should be easier from now on." That was her promise but Azula had her doubts. Especially when she looked at the exercise equipment around her. She was the owner of a girth that would probably break most of the equipment.

After looking her up and down Sokka rubbed his chin. "I think we should start off with something simpler." A certain look appeared in his eye. It was one that Azula didn't like. "Go back downstairs and then climb up them again."

The princess blinked. After all of the effort she put into getting up them and walking to the training room he was going to send her back down. "I'm not going."

"You can't even squeeze into any of the equipment. You're going to have to slim down more before we can start that stuff." He sounded much to smug for her taste. "And the stairs seem to be a good challenge."

Having only looked at the stairs again Azula's mouth ran dry. She hadn't even stepped one foot on them and she was already winded.

"Go on. Back downstairs and then climb them again." Sokka urged her.

"Climb them again." Azula stammered. She refused more times then she could count but in spite of it she ended up on the stairs all the same. Tylee waited for her at the bottom but she wasn't sure if she was going to make it there. She was hot and red in the face. And she was beginning to sweat. She was going to have to try to squeeze her bulk into a bathtub at the first chance. It was on her way up the second time when she came to a realization. Sokka had been observing her the whole time and he was doing it with a grin on his face. She was starting to think that he just enjoyed watching her struggle to ascend. He seemed almost fascinated by the ripples and sways. And there were plenty of those. There were some many jiggles and sloshes wobbling over her belly and legs that she was beginning to feel heavier than she did when she was just lazing around and eating. She missed eating so much it was a lot better than this. She was aching all over and with ever step her large sagging belly flopped agains her thighs. And Sokka was taking it all in with a grin. By the time she reached the top of the stairs for the second time she was ready to collapse. She would have do it if she wasn't so afraid of not being able to get back up.

"I think that's enough for today." Sokka said. He didn't try to hide his laugh.

"You worked hard today." Tylee agreed.

She couldn't disagree with them. Especially since she was more out of breath than she had been in her life. She held her chubby hands to her belly and thought only about breathing until it became easier. Sokka gave her belly a few pats and he watched it tremble. Her face got redder yet. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He told her as her belly settled back into place. Seeing him tomorrow sounded just perfectly horrible.

"Good job today!" Tylee exclaimed.

"Yeah." Azula panted. She could most certainly go for a nice large and warm dinner and a long bath. But with great distress the princess recalled that the bathroom was downstairs and so was the kitchen.


End file.
